


Acceptance

by tipoima



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipoima/pseuds/tipoima
Summary: Steven never stopped having visions of Pink Diamond. Actually, he started getting more of them.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this http://trufflesmushroom.tumblr.com/post/173958218453/anyway (Actually no, but that still looks cool)

..."Why would you want us to stop worshipping you? Have we angered you somehow?", said a woman, wearing colorful clothes and carrying a staff in her hand, " Please tell us what we can do to redeem ourselves, it's my duty as a pharaoh!"  
  
"Sorry, but we don't  _deserve_ worship."  
  
"What do you mean? You are the Rose Quartz, right? There are legends from all over the world describing you as the savior of humanity, how can you say such things?"  
  
"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt", Amethyst said, "but you mentioned burying stuff with people and how it was supposed to be an offering to us and everything? Does it mean I can take some of that?"  
  
"Amethyst, no!", Pearl said in shock, "You can't do things like that!"  
  
"Can I at least take this fancy stick?", disappointed Amethyst said, already taking the staff out of the pharaoh's hands"  
  
"Amethyst!", almost screamed Pearl, grabbing the staff, "Wait, look at it. This doesn't look like a regular rock."  
  
"Umm, miss Nef-Nefern-Metaten, where have you found this gem?", Rose asked.  
  
"We found it after defeating one of those monsters like the last one of you went hunting."  
  
"Hah, so I guess I get the stick after all!", Amethyst exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Just please, don't forget to take the gem out", Rose said, pointing to the blue gemstone, half-hidden in the staff, "so, back to the whole worship problem"...

* * *

 Steven slowly woke up.   
  
"Another memory?", Connie asked.  
  
"Yea. I was talking to some Egyptian pharaoh, and", Steven realized his mistake, "I mean, Rose was talking to her about things and she had the Slinker in her staff and Amethyst took it and it's pretty much all".  
  
"This has been happening more often lately. Last time was what, last week?"  
  
"Yes, I think?", Steven said, yawning, "You know, I feel like I'm slowly  _becoming_ her".  
  
"Oh, Steven, I lived with you for 200 years, and probably a quarter of that we were fused. You are still the same old Steven I fell in love all these years ago.", Connie said, "Sometimes a bit too much", she added, with little laughter.  
  
"Well...then what if I  _am_ her?"  
  
"Yes, Steven, your Gem is Pink Diamond, we know what."  
  
"No, I mean...Like you've said, we spend decades fused, and not once there was any trace of Mom. Nothing when I was poofed, no connecting to her in a dream, nothing in her Room. She couldn't just...dissapear like that? I think so, at least."  
  
"What are you implying here, Steven?"  
  
"Most likely, I am just Pink Diamond. But I just lost my memories when I became Steven. And now that they are coming back..."  
  
"Okay, stop right there. Listen, you will not become someone else just because of some visions. You are Steven Quartz Maheswaran-Universe. You have two centuries worth of your own memories, your own life. You aren't her."   
  
"Would it really be that bad tho? It really won't change who I am. I just need to accept that I am her. The more I remember, the more I understand Mom, we really are similar. It won't change anything about other people. Except maybe the other Diamonds, but that would only help to deal with them. Ughh, it would be bad when memories about Dad will come tho. Okay, that one is gonna be very awkward."  
  
"I guess it wouldn't be  _bad._ If you think this feels right, I won't argue, for me you'll always be my Steven. Just take some time to think about it more. We can talk about it more tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Connie. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm not sure what I even did here. Like, Steven accepts himself as Pink Diamond, but in the actual fic, there is literally not a single difference. After it's supposed to be more evident, with Steven interacting with Crystal Gems and Diamonds like Pink, answering to her name, e.t.c., but that's not what I wrote about so why I even wrote all this... IDK. The concept just really haunted me.
> 
> Also, all of this was written in like 2 hours in one go (tbf, i've been thinking about the scenario specifically for 3 days already) and wasn't even read over, so sorry.


End file.
